


Cover Me

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/gifts).



> Written for the [Commentfist](http://inlovewithnight.dreamwidth.org/424121.html) fic fest.

Mikey needs it.

They both know he needs it when he shows up at the door looking wrecked. Gerard lets steps back from the door and lets him in and then shuts the door behind him. Mikey rakes his hands through his hair, and it stays back, furrows in the greasy strands. He probably hasn’t showered in a while. Gerard recognizes the funk of a few days. He likes it. It smells and feels real and needy.

“Gee.”

Mikey’s voice breaks, making his name sound desperate. Gerard nods and takes Mikey’s hand, leading him upstairs to the guest room. When he called and Gerard told Lindsey Mikey was coming over, she offered to take Bandit to the zoo. Gerard likes to think she’s giving them some privacy, not trying to get away from Mikey, but he’s not sure he believes it. He knows Mikey doesn’t by the way he doesn’t ask where they are, even as Gerard tugs him up the stairs.

Gerard shuts the bedroom door. Years of habit, of hiding. Mikey stands there, shaking a little, and Gerard turns him around. He’s significantly shorter than Mikey, but finding Mikey’s mouth is always easy. It’s a warm kiss, not passionate. Comforting, just how he knows Mikey likes it for this. “Undress.”

Mikey nods and steps back, shedding his clothes. They smell too, so Mikey hasn’t showered or changed clothes. He presses against the side of his shoes after he’s got them off and uses them to force the clothes out of the way.

“Turn around.” He does and Gerard has to groan. There’s a plug in Mikey’s ass, and from the color, Gerard knows it’s the biggest one Mikey has. The drive over must have been torture. “Bend over.”

Mikey does, elbows on the mattress and head down, ass up in the air. The funk gets stronger as Gerard steps in between Mikey’s splayed legs. “Fuck. Look at you.”

“Please, Gee.” It’s not a whine, but it’s close. Begging. Desperate. “Please.”

Gerard nods even though Mikey can’t see him and curves his finger through the small handle on the base of the plug. He tugs it out slowly, relishing the noises Mikey makes. The ring of his asshole is shiny with lube, and he looks empty as Gerard eases the plug out all the way. Mikey makes a noise low in his throat.

“Please.”

“Shh. Shh, Mikes.” Gerard puts his hands on Mikey’s ass, spreading the cheeks far apart. He blows a breath against Mikey’s ass, letting it fan over the hole. Mikey shudders hard and shifts away, but it’s only to press his knees hard against the mattress. “Fuck.”

Mikey doesn’t respond and Gerard reaches onto the bed for one of the bottles of lube. He gets it on his fingers, sticky-wet, and then traces Mikey’s hole before blowing on it. He can tell the second Mikey feels it heat up. Mikey’s body tenses, and his moan sounds almost tortured. “O-oh, fuck. Fuck, G-gee. Yes. Please.”

Gerard pours lube from the second bottle onto his fingers and presses one in slowly. Mikey’s so tight around him, even after the plug, but his finger slides in slow and easy. Some of the original slick of lube is still on his finger, and Mikey keeps gasping as every thrust makes it warmer. Gerard gets his finger deep and moves it, crooking it and rubbing his fingertip against the flesh. “Fuck. So tight.”

Mikey just mewls and Gerard starts a second finger in and waits until Mikey stops gasping and adjusts to the additional stretch. He works that for a while, waiting for Mikey to relax before he spreads his fingers apart. It starts another round of heavy breathing that lasts while he works his third finger in. Mikey stops making any sound at all, and Gerard glances to see Mikey’s teeth buried in his arm. 

“Yeah. Yeah. You like it, don’t you. Taking it. Taking me.” The third finger pushes past the ring of muscle and Mikey chokes. Gerard doesn’t stop, thrusting now, spreading his fingers out as he pulls back. 

Mikey eventually looses his teeth from his skin and Gerard can see the teeth marks, the skin bright red except the white from the pressure where Mikey bit almost hard enough to bleed. “M-mo...”

“More?” He knows what Mikey needs, but he also knows that Mikey needs to ask. Needs to feel in control, even when he’s not. Especially when he’s not. Not really. That’s why he needs this, needs to feel safe when the rest of the world is spinning out of control. Gerard’s fist in his ass grounds him to something. Or maybe just in his head.

Gerard’s pinkie goes in easy, and he presses his thumb against the hold. He curves his fingers inside Mikey, and he knows at this point Mikey’s spine is like liquid by the way he arches, spreading his legs impossibly wider. Gerard pours more lube on his hand, slicking up the edges of Mikey’s hole as he cups his hand and tucks his thumb in the hollow it makes. Mikey moans as Gerard presses it in slowly, drowning out Mikey’s gasp with his own as the muscle gives and he thrusts in to the wrist. 

Mikey’s head falls forward and he shifts, getting his knees on the bed one at a time and spreading wider still. Gerard works his arm in further, almost to the elbow. Mikey keens low and doesn’t stop, can’t stop maybe, as Gerard pulls out to his wrist and thrusts forward again, scraping the flesh with his ragged fingernails and spreading his fingers wide.

“G-gee. GeeGeeGeeGee.” Mikey’s keening falls apart into desperation and his voice rises, repeating Gerard’s nickname over and over. Gerard can feel the tension built up in Mikey’s dick, in his balls. Gerard rests his head on Mikey’s ass and presses against Mikey’s prostate. Mikey’s knees give out and he cries out as he hits the bed, his sprawl probably as painful as landing on his dick. 

He clenches around Gerard’s forearm, and Gerard can feel the jerk that means Mikey’s coming all over the comforter. Gerard uses his free hand to undo his jeans and reaches down, jerking himself with his hand still inside Mikey, keeping pressure on the prostate. Mikey’s a gibbering mess, shaking uncontrollably as Gerard works his dick hard and tight until he’s coming all over Mikey’s ass. It’s the final straw and the last of Mikey’s orgasm or a second one rocks through Mikey. 

He waits until Mikey’s breathing evens out before he carefully eases his hand free. It doesn’t stop the hard jerk and shiver, but it’s worth the desperate, shaky breath Mikey takes when it’s free. Gerard strokes his other hand over the curve of Mikey’s ass until his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. 

Gerard takes a quick shower and then comes back, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mikey and stroking his hair. “Gonna be okay, Mikes. Not sure when, but you’re going to be okay. I know you will. Gonna help you every way I can.”


End file.
